


Lasiurus borealis (Eastern Red Bat)

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parents Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, Gen, Kate Kane adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Maribat March, Marinette Is Dead, Marinette had four kids, Marinette saw Carrie Kelley as a little sister (meaning Kate had two kids), Not Canon Compliant, Prompt : Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 5 prompt Last Time.Little angsty this time.Set after the defeat of Hawkmoth, compliant with the end of Season 3 without being compliant with the New York Special.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Miraculous Holders, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Maribat March 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Maribat March





	Lasiurus borealis (Eastern Red Bat)

Jason fought back tears as he watched his best friend, his other half, his twin flame be lowered into the ground in a rose lilac casket with gold detailing on the outside. He fought to keep his composure, needing to be strong for Damian and his nephews and nieces. Marinette’s four kids, Jaden, Rowan, Charlie and Haiden, while not his by blood legally they were his.

The four kids had lost both of their parents in a matter of a few months, their father in a tragic driveby shooting while he was one the job and Marinette in a tragic Joker incident. Jaden and Haiden, the oldest and a pair of twins, held Rowan and Charlie as they all had tears streaming down their faces. They couldn’t believe that the last thing they’d heard from their mom was “I love you, stay safe.” They couldn’t believe that the last thing they’d said to their mom was “I love you too.”

Dick, Barbara and Wally stood together, they linked arms and presented a united front. Mar’i, Jai, and Iris stood in front of them. Despite not being their actual mother, Barbara had taken to it like a natural and Dick and Wally had taken to raising the other’s children like a fish to water.

Tim had tears streaming down his face, Kon held him up as they watched their friend be lowered into the ground. The last time they’d seen her had been a week ago in her apartment while they were planning their wedding. They had finally agreed on a fall wedding so they could wear fall colours.

Steph and Cass stood a few feet away from Tim and Kon, supporting one another as only sisters do. They’d seen Marinette as a sister in arms, the two being some of the only members of the Bat family who knew about her time as Ladybug. They couldn’t believe that the last time they’d seen her was just a few days before at Steph’s apartment for a wine night. They’d shared a bottle of wine before all passing out on Steph’s couch. They’d had at least one wine night a month since they met the other girl and they loved them.

Duke cradled Carrie to his chest as Luke and Kate bracketed the two. The boys didn’t know her the best but Carrie had been one of the closest to Marinette, falling just behind Jason, Steph and Cass. Kate had become like a surrogate mother to Marinette, giving her the love and support that her birth parents refused to give her. Luke just knew that no matter when, Marinette would always answer her phone or be around to talk.

Damian stood beside Colin, his face schooled into a blank facade as he watched a brave soldier be lowered into the ground. Colin, however, had tears streaming down his face, showing how distraught he was that his friend had been killed. Colin couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his friend, couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard her voice. Damian remembered the last time he’d seen her, the night she’d died at the before patrol meeting when she declared that she was going after the Joker.

Harper and Helena stood behind Damian and Colin, they may not have known the girl as well as the rest of the family but she’d always been nice to them. They could always count on her to go out of her way to make sure they felt accepted in the group.

Bruce and Selina held each other as Selina had tears streaming down her face. Harley Quinn-Isley and Pamela Quinn-Isley stood just behind the duo. The four would always remember the first time they met Marinette. I mean how could you forget when you got your ass handed to you by a tiny petite girl in a dark muted red suit with a black bat on her chest and a dark muted red domino mask?

\---

_ Batman and Catwoman were simply standing on top of a building, Harley and Pam standing a few feet away entangled in a passionate kiss, surveying the city. _

_ Batman heard footsteps landing on the other edge of the rooftop before they started approaching. He knew one pair, easily identifiable as his cousin Ka- Batwoman’s. The second pair, as there were only two sets, was lighter. _

_ He turned to watch the two approach, although he could only see Batwoman which he found odd. _

_ “Batwoman.” He called in greeting, a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth the only indication of a smile. “Who’s your friend?” _

_ “Batman. She’s not my friend, she’s my daughter.” Batwoman stopped a few feet away from her cousin and a mischievous smile spread across her face. “What? Did you assume you were the only one who could adopt orphans?” _

_ The other pair of footsteps, which seemed to disappear moments after he’d first heard them, seemed to reappear as though through magical means and was heard rapidly advancing on him. He had a few seconds to orient himself to the sound when he was kicked in the chest by a small blur of dark red and black. _

_ He laid flat on his back looking up at the sky, Selina snickering beside him as the small blur of dark red and black looked down at him from where the blur was situated on his abdomen. He was finally given the chance to take in the blur, and he realize it wasn’t a blur but was in fact a petite girl with vaguely Eurasian features, or at least he thought so it was kind of hard to tell in the dark. _

_ She peered down at him with a scowl on her face, giving him time to take in what little he could make out in the dark. He knew for sure that she was pale with dark hair, and he could bet she had blue eyes, and was tiny. If he wasn’t entirely sure that she could take him, and that both his girlfriend and cousin can and will hand him his ass if he upset the tiny girl. _

_ He finally noticed that her suit was simply just a reverse of his cousin’s. Where his cousin’s was black this girl’s was a dark muted red and where his cousin’s was red this girl’s was black, creating a contrast between the two which helped to highlight the difference in size. _

_ “Batwoman? What’s your associate’s name?” _

_ “She can speak for herself.” The girl who continued to sit on his abdomen spoke up for the first time that night, her voice soft compared to most of the rest of the families’ own voices. “The name is Lasiurus borealis.” _

_ She suddenly went from sitting on his abdomen to standing next to Batwoman in a series of flips that would have Nightwing anxious to train with her in the gym, which is when he knew he needed to get them all together. _

_ “Batwoman!” He called as the duo turned to leave. “Family dinner on Thursday! Be there or be square!” _

\---

Alfred stood at the back of the group, a small gaggle of French people, who seemed more and more like children who lost their mother than people who’d lost their friend, around him all holding each other up. He knew that nothing would ever be the same again and he could only hope that they could make it out of this as stronger people.


End file.
